User talk:TTTE fan11
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:TTTE fan11 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 03:10, November 11, 2010 Re: This is my new account now Yeah, I can do that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Making edits It's because you have a new account. You'll be able to edit in about a week. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Your recent post.... The talk page on Hit is not for talking about your opinun ;) Fusspot 11:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikia answers account Sorry, I can't do that. You'll have to ask ZEM. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:your recent post... Read the thing above in the Hit's talk page,its not for Opinuns but the topic in question ;) Fusspot 07:56, November 22, 2010 (UTC) sigh... You didn't read it didn't you? "This place is for discussion relateing changes to the artical Not''' for a discussion about the topic in question" The Thomas Wiki is not for ranting against Hit,I'm removeing both of your posts,I'm not doing this to tick you off Fusspot 13:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't anything difrent with both of you and his/her post let me make this clear 'The talk page is Not for optiuns 'Fusspot 02:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wellsworth edit But that's not true. Other stations, such as Crovan's Gate, have footbridges. '''Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. If you try and add in all stations with footbridges, then it will be too much info about something that isn't even that important. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Age? Older than both. ;) (I don't give out any pesonal information on open websites.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sodor rail connection to Britain I'm not sure. Henry went to Crewe in S1, but he could have gone over the Walney Channel by boat. And then engines 1-8 went to "the big station far away" in S4, but it's never said where this station is. The Queen did come by rail though. This may mean that there was a rail link to Sodor and England in the early seasons. Does that answer your question? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad I answered your question, but I don't think Allcroft or Mitton overlooked the fact that Sodor and the UK are right next to each other. I think they may have thought that the series was "auto-locating". Meaning: British prototypes + British landscape + British show = British island. I'm not sure I even agree about HiT's version. It follows the same formula. Well... Except it's made in Canada now. The voice actors all live in the UK though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You said that, not me. I specifically used Mitton and Allcroft as examples, but I basically just reused your words. So I'm a little confused by your question. Mind rephrasing it slightly? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand now! Yes, I had meant a rail line, not just that the two islands were right next to each other. I think that there was a small bit of evidence that there was a rail link in the TV series. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::The sort of stuff I told you already. Crewe, "the big station far away", the Queen's visit. You then said, City of Truro. Stuff like that is all I meant. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Crewe is in England. (See this link.) What map did you see it on? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Still, what map were you referring to? And what does "NVM" stand for? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You said you had seen it on some "old maps". Which ones are those? Yes, I've texted. But I hate destroying the English language by using nonsense abbreviations. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not dwelling on it. I was just curious as to where you might have seen the maps. Since it was just you being confused, we can now forget all about them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia answers? You could say that. The real reason is that ZEM just can handle it right now. He's removed the link, but you can still find it if you look. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I meant "can't'". :P 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gallery? You asked for a gallery on the Knapford Harbour page? Well, now there is one, you can now add in the pictures that you wanted to add in. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 19:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Interacting It all depends on what you mean by "interacting" and if another user wants to share personal info. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you know - just talking with someone, getting to know them, finding common ground, etc. I'll find out about the second thing (personal info) if the user feels comfortable sharing it. Thanks. TTTE fan11 19:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sure. You can do that so long as the other user is agreeable to it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: About this WWII film I think it will be better than anything since S8, but it's a bit early to speculate on it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, way to early to know yet. I don't watch Thomas anymore; only once and a while if I'm bored, but I know they haven't been doing a great job with keeping the TV Series connected with its original elements. You think this film will be better than the Magic Railroad? TTTE fan11 01:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if it will be better than TATMRR. At this time, they seem to have similar plots. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat box You can, but I might not be able to implement them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if you can't for policy or financial reasons, I'll understand. My thoughts are that the chat box should be modified a bit so that everyone on this site isn't talking to everyone once. Kinda like how Facebook does it with its chat box, people on here should be able to talk to one person at a time. Just two people chatting to each other in one box, not everyone all at once. TTTE fan11 19:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's neither policy or money. I just wasn't sure if the Wikia system allowed it. :P There is a way to PM certain users in the chat though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. How then? TTTE fan11 06:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::You and the user you want to talk to have to be there at the same time first of all, then you just click on their name and then click on "Private Message". It's that simple. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: This should be dealt with! They know about it. If you want more help, contact SkarloeyRailway, Oliverandtoad13, or ZEM. Sorry I couldn't be more help. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC)